Project ALICE
by rosequartz17
Summary: Three girls appear in front of the Powerpuff's house on a stormy day, delivering a letter to the professor. They claimed to be a part of a scientific experiment called Project ALICE. Are they telling the truth or just luring the girls into a dangerous trap? Find out in Project ALICE! Rated T for a cause. Oh, and this is in the same universe as Bleedman's PPGD. R and R everybody!


**Oh, yeah. My Bleedfan side showed up. I think I'm going through fandom phases. o.O**

* * *

Heavy rain was pouring down in Megaville. The streets were already flooded and some trees were uprooted by the strong winds. A redhead was looking outside of one of the windows of a house. She looked at her reflection, boredom showing in her pink eyes. Her long red/orange hair was tied up with a big red bow. She was wearing a simple pink dress with a single large black stripe.

"Blossom! Breakfast is ready!" a feminine voice rang, breaking the redhead's train of thoughts. "Coming, Bubbles!" She called back. Blossom stood up and walked out of the room. She then walked down the stairs and entered the dining room, where her sisters and her father/creator were. She sat on her respective seat and took a glance on her plate. Their breakfast were eggs and bacon.

She started digging in. "When do you guys think this storm will stop?" Bubbles asked, trying to spark up a conversation. "I dunno, maybe a few days later or so?" Buttercup replied. "The weather report did say that this storm may last for approximately half a day." Blossom remarked. Uncomfortable silence followed soon after. What rang in their ears were the sounds of heavy raindrops hitting the roof, deafening thunder and loud knocks on the door.

Wait, knocks?

"Professor? Shall I?" "No, I'll answer it." Professor Utonium stood up from his seat and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw three young girls, soaking wet. The girl on the left had a grumpy expression. She had red eyes and blonde hair, which she tied into a ponytail with a white hairband. She was wearing a dark red and black top and dark blue skirt. Her top and skirt had a gap so her stomach is seen. She was wearing short light red socks and black Mary Janes. On her wrist is a green bracelet with a light blue flower ornament with a crescent moon in the middle.

The girl in the middle had a blank expression. She had red and blue eyes and blonde hair, which she let down. She was also wearing a light blue flower hairclip with a crescent moon in the middle. She was wearing a sky blue blouse with a dark blue belt which has a crescent moon on it. She has a three-layered aquamarine skirt. She is also wearing a knee-high light red socks and black Mary Janes. An orange twinkle necklace is hanging from her neck. On her head is a curly ahoge.

The girl in the right had a cheerful expression. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, which, like the emotionless girl, she let down. She was wearing an earring which had the same flower that the previous two had. She was wearing a dark teal shirt with white sleeves and dark red pants. She had a dark purple belt. She was also wearing light red socks and black Mary Janes.

"Err, who are you?" the professor asked. "Mind if we come in?" the cheerful one asked. "Please, do come in." Professor Utonium stepped aside and let the three girls in. He turned to the girls and nodded. Blossom stood up and walked to her room to get extra clothes while Bubbles walked to the bathroom to get some towels. Buttercup started making hot soup.

The expressionless girl took out a perfectly dry letter. "It's for you." she said. Professor Utonium took the letter from her and started to read it.

_Professor Utonium,_

_How are you, my friend? I have sent these three girls to give this letter to you. This is confidential, so make sure nobody else read this. I am asking you for help with Project ALICE. We are having some trouble. If you don't want to, then that's okay. But if you do, the girls will give you a map to my lab. _

_Professor Arthur Bennett_

"Project ALICE?" the professor looked at the three girls. The red-eyed one nodded at the blue-eyed one. Then, she gave the professor a yellow file folder. The professor opened it and read its contents. "Oh, so that's why..."

"So, I reckon you three are part of Project ALICE?" the professor asked the three girls. "Isn't it obvious?" the red-eyed one scoffed. "Don't mind her. Professor Bennett used too much negative energy on her when he created her." the blue-eyed one said. "Negative energy?" Professor raised an eyebrow. "That just means that she's too grumpy. Professor Bennett used too much positive energy on me when he created me so I'm too cheerful." the blue-eyed one smiled.

"Anyway, we already know who you are so... I'm Project ALICE - 0695. My regular name is Lyra." 0695, or Lyra, said. She then pointed to the red-eyed girl. "She's Project ALICE - 0696, also known as Lyca." her finger then pointed to the emotionless one. "She's Project ALICE - 0691, also known as Lynette. Professor Bennett used too little positive and negative energy so she's usually emotionless."

"So, professor, who's Professor Bennett?" Blossom asked as she gave the three extra clothes. Bubbles also gave them three towels. Buttercup put three bowls of hot soup on the table where the four are sitting. "He's a friend of mine. We finished college together. But, I haven't heard from him since then.."

"Well, you three can stay here until the storm stops. I may need some time to think about Arthur's request." the professor said. The Powerpuffs led the three visitors to the living room and sat on the couch. "What are we gonna do?" Buttercup asked. "I know!" Bubbles spoke up. The other fives stared at her. "Well, we could find out more about each other." Bubbles said. "I think that's a pretty good idea. So, who's first?" Blossom looked around. "Since Bubbles was the one who suggested it, maybe she should go first." Lyca said.

"Wow, you're not grumpy all of a sudden." Lyra remarked. "Shut up." Lyca crossed her arms. "Well, Lyra. You said that you were Project ALICE - 0695. Is 0695 just a code or tells that you are the 695th creation?" Bubbles asked. "It tells that I'm the 695th creation." Lyra replied. "I'll ask next. Lyra, are you clones or just simply created from scratch?" Buttercup asked next.

"That, I mustn't answer. Professor Bennett told us that he will tell you guys as soon as we get to the lab." Lyra said. The day continued with the girls asking each other questions nonstop, that is, until they ate lunch. The rain was getting calmer and calmer. The dark clouds dispersed and the sun's rays started shining over Megaville. The six girls got out of the house just in time to see a beautiful rainbow in the horizon, making the city extra beautiful.

* * *

**Err, hi? :) Anyway, I'll post the girls' pictures in dA as soon as possible. Hope you like the first chapter! This has 1,200 words.**


End file.
